Bitter Sweet
by Desirablexx3
Summary: Sam sees two girls on the side of the road that seem to need help. Dean quickly turns the car over and lets them in. But, the girls seem to hold a secret extremely dangerous.:.supernatural and horror.:.Please Read and Review!
1. Meeting the Girls

BitterSweet

_To all the people in the Supernatural Guild! _

Please R&R

_Dean and Sam are on the road listening to music in Deans Navy Blue Chevy Impala_

Sam sees a girl on the side of the road waving for help. " Hey Dean..pull over for a sec."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"There's a girl waving on the side of te road..she may need help"

Dean pulls over to where the girl is. Her black hair is pulled into a ponytail and she's wearing shorts and a purple cami. She has fair skin and hazel green eyes. Dean of course starts to flirt and says," So what's someone like you doing here?"

She then says," My sister and I need a ride to Indiana.."

Sam then says," Your sister?" At that moment another girl comes over to where the other girl is and says," I'm her sister." The two looked almost the same. The only difference was that one was older then the other. Sam let them in the car and Dean started the car up. When they're on the rode Dean asks," So what's your names?"

"I'm Jess" the older one says.

" And I'm Christina.."the other one says.

" So why do you need to get to Indiana?" Dean asks.

"Well, we..." immediatly when Christina starts to talk, Jess blurts out," You'd think we were crazy if we told you so..we're not telling." Jess then gives Christina an evil glare as she finishes talking. "Just get us to Indiana and we'll be alright," Jess finishes.

20 minutes goes by in silence as the boys watch scenery of lush meadows go by. Then Dean pulls into a little town to find a gas station. The town seems very quiet and peaceful.

Jess's face starts to pale as she sees the town and says," C-C-Can we not g-g-go here p-p-please?"

Dean then asks," Why not? I need some gas for the car and a bite to eat.."

" W-w-well..it's just not s-s-safe here," She shivers as she speaks and then Christina starts to slide farther down in her seat.

"Are you kidding?" Sam says as he looks at the town," You can't get any better!"

As Sam says that, a ghostly figure of a girl comes by Jess's side of the window. The girl looks sad with long black hair at her side. A tear comes from one of her grey eyes. Then she vanishes.

Jess then starts hysterically crying and screams," GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Sam, Dean, and Christina didn't see what Jess saw, but Christina quietly asks Jess," Was it her?"

Jess is too busy looking out of the window as she sees a man now gripping to the other side of the window screaming something. Then he slowly walks through the car door...


	2. Tornado Of Trouble

Please Read and Review!

Jess is too scared to scream. The others see Jess but they don't see the man. The man comes closer and is about to tell Jess something when Dean gets out his rock salt gun and shoots. Jess immediately sees the man vanish and Jess calms down.

She just plainly asks," Where did you get the rock salt gun?"

Dean then says," Uhh well I hunt ghosts, so you know..hehehe."

Jess then shakes her head and then plainly asks," Can we please leave here?" At that moment when Jess said that, the sky instantly blackened and thunder started rolling. In the distant looked like a lot of wind. Then it came apparent to the 4 people that it was a tornado.

"Where'd that come from?" Sam asks.

Dean then quickly says,"Hurry, we have to go into that town."

Christina and Jess stay firmly where they are and won;t move.

"Uhh...aren't you coming? There's a freakin' tornado coming our way!" Dean screams.

Sam quickly picks up the girls and carries them into the twon. They go to the nearest home and knock on the door. Some one comes to the door. It's a teenage boy with faded blonde hair. He says in a monotone voice," Come in, it's pretty bad out there." At this point Jess and Christina are hysterically crying and punching Sam. When they get in the room, they see a family of 3 more people. The mom and dad are just as plain. They're wearing faded jeans and t-shirts. Their hair is also faded like the boys and their eyes are droopy and bloodshot. There's a little girl at the table who keeps her head down as she reads from a paper. She looks like the rest with her faded color hair and clothes.

The boys just ask," Can we stay here until the storm dies down?" The family nods and the girl smirks a bit but continues reading. The family shows them the stairs to upstairs and shows them to their room. When they get into the room they see two straw beds and two cotten beds all made up and ready. Sam and Dean lay Jess and Christina on the cotton beds as they take the straw beds. They smell decaying flesh as they're there, But, it beats getting swallowed up in a tornado. Sam and Dean lay down on their beds. Sam can't help feeling that something isn't quite right as the family goes downstairs and starts to whisper something. He also notices a stained knife and other gadgets with blood. Sam shudders as he tries to fall asleep. The next minute he wakes up to seeing the little girl.

The next minute he feels a huge burst of pain as something hits his head. He lays unconscious...

A/N tell me what you think! Thnx -MichellexX


	3. What?

Please Read and Review!

Last Chapter: _The next minute he feels a huge burst of pain as something hits his head. He lays unconscious..._

The next hour or so..Sam regains consciousness and is hanging with his hands on a rope. He looks around and sees the same for the others. Everyone is awake by this time, and is looking around, trying to figure out where they are. There's some skeletons in the corner and axes on the left. The little girl and boy are in the corner eating some bread. They look up to everyone now that they're all awake. The girl then calls down to her mom," Mother! They're awake! Time to talk to Jess and Christine!"

Sam then thinks,_" How do they know Jess and Christine?" _Now Sam and Dean are both looking towards the girls. The girls are quietly sobbing and looking down to the ground. Sam sits confused as he waits where he is. The mom comes up the stairs and takes a look at the two girls with a stern look on her face.

She then walks over to them and says," Look what you've done! How could you just run away! You couldn't help us..no! You had to listen to your grimy _dead_ parents and run away! So what do you have to say!"

"We had no choice! We were scared..and we knew what you would do to us!" Jess exclaims, speaking for both Christine and herself.

"Well of course we'd finish you off! After all that happened! Do you deserve to live?"

"No.." Christine and Jess say putting their heads down.

"Once your dead...the town will be revived.." The mother says to the girls. She then looks towards her children and smile.

" Wait! But, what about Sam and Dean!" Jess yells out," They have nothing to do with this!"

" Well..we'll kill them too..since you brought them here..I mean then they won't find out..possibly."

The mother and kids walk out and say," We'll be back soon with the supplies..."

Sam and Dean are now extremely shocked. They just turn to look at Christine and Jess.

"Umm...you kind of need too explain now..." Sam and Dean said.

Finally a few seconds later Jess says," Fine..I'll tell you the story..."

A/N-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey! Tell me how you think of this chapter sorry about the shortness..I fit all that I could here. ...o.0 -MichellexX


End file.
